


Frozen Peas

by Barbarismbeginsathome



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Everyone lives, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/pseuds/Barbarismbeginsathome
Summary: All he'd wanted was to grab the mail off its usual spot in the middle of the porch, but they must have gotten a new carrier who didn't know not to leave boxes on the welcome mat where Chirrut usually stepped out. This was to prevent Chirrut from doing things like tripping over those boxes and landing face first onto the concrete.





	Frozen Peas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenfightclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/gifts).



> Spiritassassin exchange for kittenfightclub, who wanted to make Chirrut cry.

Chirrut felt around in the freezer until he found the package of frozen peas that had to be at least five years old- Baze said Bird's Eye vegetables had a different logo now. It didn't really matter, because Chirrut kept them around specifically for times like this.

All he'd wanted was to grab the mail off its usual spot in the middle of the porch, but they must have gotten a new carrier who didn't know not to leave boxes on the welcome mat where Chirrut usually stepped out. This was to prevent Chirrut from doing things like tripping over those boxes and landing face first onto the concrete. Chirrut felt a little bad for the mail carrier, really. They probably didn't get paid enough to remember every detail for every client. 

He kneaded his fingers along the package to separate its contents before pressing it against his nose and feeling the sting of hundreds of little frozen balls situating themselves around the shape of his face. Baze would be home soon. 

He dreaded that today, dreaded the sound of Baze's voice when things like this happened and the tensing of Baze's jaw. He would be mad at the mail carrier, Chirrut knew, and Chirrut hated it when people got mad on his behalf, especially Baze. It made him feel like a kid who'd been caught climbing a tall tree. Baze would rant about safety and paying attention, as if chirrut didn't already know. He was two years OLDER than Baze, for crying out loud. 

The door clicked open and Chirrut heard Baze's work boots padding on the carpet. "Hey, sunshine," Chirrut called, his voice nasally and muffled. He heard Baze's cheerful grunt in reply and listened for the sound of the footsteps to end. "So I brought home some chicken- wait, who did that to you?" There it was, Baze's Worried Voice stinging Chirrut's ears like the sound of metal scraping together. 

Chirrut hated the tears that were coming to his eyes, how they caused an itching burn in his nose and made him feel even more like a useless old man. "A box," Chirrut spoke thickly. "That food subscription thing, Hello Apron or whatever. It's good that you brought takeout, because I may or may not have crushed tomorrow night's dinner with my shins." He remained hidden behind the peas, trying to regain composure. Keep Baze laughing, he thought. Then he won't panic at the sight of blood. 

"O...kay...." Baze was biting his lip, probably to stop himself from raging against the poor underpaid postal worker who didn't know the special instructions for the blind guy's house. 

"It's nothing, honestly, I've had my nose broken a time or two, and this is nothing. Just a little nosebleed and a bruise from what I can tell." He slowly pulled the bag away. There was no gasp from Baze- good sign. Instead, Chirrut felt work-roughened thumbs gliding across his cheekbones, heard the low rumble of Baze's voice murmuring "I'm sorry, Chi. Let me clean it up for you and then we'll eat. Fucking mailman should know better..." 

Chirrut decided to let that comment slide. He stood and wrapped his arms around Baze's neck, lacing his fingers through the thick long hair and deftly untangling it. "I've got to take better care of you, Mr. Malbus." He smiled. "Can't have us going out looking like a wild man and a boxer." He gestured to his own bruise-mottled face and his smile widened. From the kiss Chirrut pressed to his cheek, he could tell Baze was smiling too. 

"A shitty boxer at that. Get the peas back on your face, I'll put the chicken in the microwave. And Chi?" 

Chirrut's brow raised. "Hm?"

"I'm still leaving a strongly-worded note for the mailman."


End file.
